To give and to get
by Yuaki19
Summary: "I just wonder.. why I didn't notice you before. Not a few minutes ago, much more earlier. When we were at the academy, when I returned from my training with Jiraya", he flinched at the mentioning of the old pervs name "How could I've been so blind all this time?". Naruto&Hinata. Takes place before Gaiden. One-Shot, maybe more. Please R&R.


Hey guys :) Seconds story of mine online! ***Party***  
Naruto and Hinata have got such a great relationship and just the start at **Naruto: The Last** was awesome. Really cute. So I thought about writing a little Fanfic. Just a One-Shot, maybe some more chapters I still don´t know for sure. So please enjoy it. I´m from germany, so if there are mistakes, please just tell me straight. Thanks and have fun! :D

 **To give and to get**

X-X-X-X-X 

_Love is friendship that has caught fire. It's quiet and understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It's loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. - Ann Landers._ _ **  
**_

 _X-X-X-X-X_

They were sitting on a small hill at the edge of their little group – her shoes neatly, his messy set right next to the blanket they were resting on. Naruto listened to the girl beside him as she answered Sakura, giggling about girly stuff or something like that. Everyone was experiencing peace for the first time in years. They could laugh freely, like Ino and Choji who were discussing with Shikamaru right now, clearly not really serious about anything they said. "Quiet and peaceful, isn't it?", the blonde turned around, facing Kiba who was laying on Akamarus lap somewhere nearby. He nodded with a smile "Yeah, it really is. Finally". His eyes wandered from the dark sky above with all his shining stars to Hinatas hand that was intertwined with his, thoughts spacing out about the relationship they had now. The love he received and the love he gave to her, the times they shared now, the lucky and happy moments as well as the depressing and sad ones.

He felt Hinata tightening her grip on his hand before he looked back at her blushing face. She still wasn't used to things like that, as well as he wasn't used to it. "Naruto-kun, what´s wrong?", she asked, big lavender eyes looking innocently at him. It was quiet for a moment again, only the ongoing talks of their comrades around them breaking the silence. "Well-", he started his answer as he let himself fall on his back onto the soft, red blanket, pulling the girl down with him. Her scent of cinnamon and every different kind of flowers intoxicating him. He just laughed, everything was so perfect today with all his friends together and the girl he loved by his side. "N-Naruto-kun? What a-are you doing?", he pulled the stuttering body closer to him as he softly laughed. Some things never change. "Just relaxing, enjoying my time. I think that explains it really well - ttebayo".  
It didn't took Hinata long to ease her nervously tensed muscles down as well as she leaned onto him, head on his chest which was rising slowly up and down under every steady breath, every steady heartbeat.

The fireworks were finally starting. They looked so beautiful, sparkling stars flying across the sky, different shapes and colors in every single explosion. The people were cheering, applauding for it. Finally they got something to celebrate after all the hard times they had to endure over the past months. To nurse the injured once, bury the fallen and rebuild the city once again. They were starting from zero for the last time now. Everyone was sure about that statement.  
"I wonder when I did start to fall in love with you..", her eyes widened. Did he really said that? Everything was just to good to be true. Hinata turned her head, observing the sharp lines of the blondes face as he looked into the sky with a gentle expression, playing with some strands of her black hair absentmindedly. She didn't dare to ask him anything at this moment, only wanting to hear what he would say next.  
Just a moment later he realized what he just said out loud and covered his mouth with his artificial hand to stop the thoughts floating out if it. "I go... get some drinks", he stuttered, face turning a dark shade of red while lifting himself up from the ground slowly. As he made his way through the crowd Hinata let out a sigh, shifting herself back up into a sitting position.

Sakura eyed her. "Hinata?", the black-haired looked at her friend "What´s wrong with you? Is there something the matter?". "No .. I-It´s just that.. I don´t know.. I think there´s something with Naruto he seems..", Hinata started but was interrupted by the other a second later "There´s always something wrong with Naruto Hinata. Don´t worry about that he´s just the same idiot as always and..", she noticed Hinata wasn't really paying attention anymore. "Hinata, listen to me. It was taking that idiot long enough to realize that you are the perfect girl for him. Probably he´s just using his brain now to think about it properly. I know him for so long now, believe me when I say that you don´t have to worry about him okay? He will come to his senses quickly enough". The Hyuuga just nodded as she stood up as well, making her way through the crowd in search of her boyfriend and clear her mind. Boyfriend.. she thought, somewhat happy about the situation. She strayed through the illuminated streets of the new Konoha, the small shops, little kids laughing again as they played together.  
After some minutes of walking a guy joined her. Talking nonsense about her going out with him, taking a drink together or so. Her mind wasn't really listening to a word he said as she continued to search for the one she loved for so long now. And there he stood. Short blonde hair, broad shoulders under the black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it. "Naruto. There you are", she said, bowing to the boy beside her who was just looking at the other in shock and making his way back to the festival quickly. The blonde turned his head in her direction and looked at his girlfriend with warm eyes, gesturing her to stand beside him on the low wall.

He took her hand in his, sighing loudly. "What´s wrong with you? You´re not yourself tonight Naruto..", she stated while looking in his ocean blue eyes. His mind wandered absently, taking in the pictures of the city below them, the shining lights, the lanterns that the small kids were holding on to while running through the streets.. and he looked at her. Long raven hair framing her porcelain skin, her big, beautiful lavender eyes, now filled with worry and her hands in his, squeezing them lightly. He let his bandaged fingers trail down her cheek. It was so soft "I´m sorry I didn't meant to make you worry about me..". She smiled, leaning into the touch "I just...", he trailed of again, she took his hand in her smaller ones, giving him the confidence to continue , "I just wonder.. why I didn't notice you before. Not a few minutes ago, much more earlier. When we were at the academy, when I returned from my training with Jiraya", he flinched at the mentioning of the old pervs name "How could I've been so blind all this time?".

Hinata was stunned, not daring to say something for the second time this evening.  
"I´m so sorry Hinata, I´m really sorry. You saved my life, you stood up for me against Pain and gave me strength in the great war. And you broke my heart as you joined Toneri. You've got too much power really", his voice began to tremble as he pulled her close, resting his chin on her soft hair, inhaling her scent. "All your cuts and bruises, they were my fault but you still didn't leave my side. I´m sorry I was such a dope.. I didn't.. I wanted to protect you but I think most of the time you´re protecting me, aren't you? My steady breeze pushing me forward", he stopped as he felt a slight trembling on his chest and Hinatas grip on his shirt tightening. Was she.. crying?  
Naruto brought some space between them, observing her beautiful face with trays of her floating tears. She smiled, laughed and buried her face in his chest again, "N-Naruto I-..I- love you so much", she sobbed against him, her tears soaking into the fabric of his clothes not able to say anything else. He smiled.

"You know", he pulled an inch away again "It´s nice", brushing away her tears with his thumb. She looked at him in confusion. "To love, and being loved in the same way in return..Took me long enough to find you, didn't it?", he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead as she chuckled in return. "We had to go on the moon first only for me to be nearly killed another time to find out that you´re the one", the blonde chuckled as well, embracing her ones more. "Sometimes I think Sakura-chan´s right..", he whispered in an amused tone "Calling me a brainless, blind idiot".  
The fireworks were going on, explosions in every kind of colors, shapes, sizes. They were standing at the wall for some time, enjoying the warmth of the other. The warmth they finally could share after all this fights, Rivals, after all this time of being afraid, finally having nothing to fear again. "Time to get back I think. I´m getting hungry", Naruto laughed as they both heard a loud grumble from his stomach that answered the scents of all the various food shops that were going to come alongside their way back. He released her from the embrace, brushing away the last trays of her tears. The black-haired smiled in relieve as Naruto placed a last kiss on her forehead, taking her hand and walking into the crowd on the streets. "May I ask something", the Hyuuga eyed him curiously "who was this guy before?".  
She laughed, angelique bells singing beside him "I've absolutely no idea" and he shared her laughing.

After they stopped by at Ichirakus Ramen and two large bowls of his favorites, they sat down at the hill on their blanket again, laughing, talking on and on about nothing in particular. Sakura smiled at them from afar, happy for that blonde haired idiot to finally have someone, someone that perfect for his annoying but gentle attitude. As she was about to continue the talk she had with Ino a minute ago, she noticed something at Hinatas face and stood up, marching over to her teammate. "Naruto!", she shouted, bumping her fist, filled with chakra, onto his head and throwing him into the ground in an inhuman speed "You idiot made her cry!". Everyone turned their heads towards the two members of team 7. Attracting more attention than they wanted from the people around them. As the Konoichi was about to beat him up totally, Hinata stopped her fist, catching it with her own hand. She gently looked at her friend, steady, not shy as she used to be. "They were tears of joy, Sakura-chan", she stated "Thanks for your concern, but I don´t need to be protected anymore. I´m happy", smiling, she squeezed the startled Harunos hand before letting go of it. Naruto pushed himself up in a sitting position as Hinata observed his swollen cheek carefully with her fingertips. He murmured "Could you start to ask first before throwing your punches around like dry bread in the park? -ttebayo!"...

_

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. And tell me if there should be some more chapters or if that one's enough. Read you around xD  
Bye bye  
-Yuaki- 3


End file.
